


Paper Cut

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood is a slight turn on, Eren gets a paper cut, F/M, Mikasa is a tease, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Eren gets a paper cut, Mikasa is more than happy to treat him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lime, no smut. Eren gets a blowjob.

"Fuck" Eren hissed, dropping the document as it drifted to the floor gracefully. Eren brought his index finger up to his eye Level and added pressure, crimson red bubbling up and out of the small wound on his finger tip. A drop dripped to the flood with a small dripping sound. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on it, not caring of the taste of blood in his mouth. He was used to that by now at this point with the amount of times he had transformed into his titan form and bit his hands. He huffed through his nose as he bent down and picked up the document, cursing slightly in his head from the small drop of blood on the document that he was meant to deliver to Captain Levi. He liked everything predestine and clean after all. Eren continued to lap at the wound, taking it from his mouth with a small 'pop', sighing as the blood flow refused to stop. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the door open.

"Hey, Mikasa" He smiled slightly

"Eren? What's that on your face?" She blinked a few times before she squinted to try and take a better look.

Eren seemed confused as he put his fingers to his lips, looking at them afterwards and noticing a small amount of blood. He sighed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Another drop of blood dripped onto the floor from, his bleeding finger, not going un noticed from Mikasa Ackerman of course.

"You're bleeding..."

"Paper Cut" He smiled sheepishly, placing the document on the near by desk as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Mikasa shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Why are you so clumsy?" She smirked

Eren smirked in return and rolled his eyes at his Secret Girlfriend "I am not..."

"Yes you are" She smiled, walking closer and taking his hand unexpectedly as she examined it.

A devious grin pulled her lips into a sly smile as a thought came to mind, Eren had been so stressed out lately under Levis command and he was in desperate need of a little stress relief. She brought his cut finger to her lips and traced it on them slowly, smearing his dark blood on her delicate pink lips, staining them red. She made sure to keep eye contact with him all the while, making sure his eyes were on her every movement. Eren couldn't stop the groan that came out of his throat at her sudden action, both Caribbean and dark grey eyes growing darker with desire. Mikasa hummed lightly, moaning softly towards the end once she coated her lips with his blood. The sweet sound caused Eren to shiver, even more so when she darted her tongue out to give a kitten lick to the small wound.

"You're such a tease..." Eren half moaned

She smiled wider, biting her lower lip slightly as she closed her eyes at the sudden taste of his blood. It was somehow a rush. Her heart thudded widely at the metallic sensation in her mouth, her front teeth now dirtied in the crimson substance. She licked her lips slowly, teasing him further as he licked them clean. Eren groaned again, feeling his standard uniform trousers suddenly become uncomfortable. He didn't expect her next devious move when she licked his finger again, only this time, she sucked on it fully after another not so innocent kitten lick. Her tongue coated his finger in her saliva, moaning more from sucking his wound better, tasting his blood straight from the source. Eren shuddered, feeling her tongue swirl around his finger, only imagining it being something else. His erection was now becoming painful as it strained against his clothes, Mikasa seemed to notice this and pulled his finger from her devilish mouth with an audible pop, a thing line of saliva and blood still connecting her lips to his finger. She pushed him against the nearest wall abruptly, cornering him. She placed her index finger over her soft lips in a shushing motion after she looked over her shoulder, waiting a moment to hear or see if anyone was close by. They were out in the open after all, anyone had the opportunity to see the two teens in this fashion and that made it all the more exciting. Though, it would have been possibly bad for the couple, neither of them were in a state of caring right now. Eren needed release and Mikasa was more than happy to serve.

She hastily undid his trousers, making quick work of the bottom half of his harness. Thankful they were designed this way. She pulled them down in a fast motion as she simultaneously kissed and nipped his neck, causing his to moan softly as he gripped her waist. Pulling down his boxers along with his trousers, she kissed her way down his neck and collarbones, stopping for a moment to mark the sun kissed skin over the bone. She palmed his proud erection before getting on her knees, bringing his cut finger to her mouth again and sucking. She breathed heavily through her nose, the short, hot bursts of air ghosting over his erection and making him buck his hips slightly. She withdrew his finger from her mouth and licked her lips at the small lingering taste of blood and licked the underside of his length, making him moan softly and knot his fingers in her raven hair gently. She smirked and took in his entire length quickly, immediately bobbing her head and relaxing her throat to deep throat his large member. Eren groaned and tightened his grip in her hair, urging her to go faster. Mikasas nails slowly scraped down his thighs as she complied to his unspoken request, making him moan louder and bite his lip hard, tasting his blood. Mikasa moaned around his length and made efficient use of her tongue, going faster to give him a quick release as the vibrations from her throat made him all the more crazy. She withdrew it, never breaking eye contact with her lover, and blew her hot breath gently on the tip, making him shudder. She sucked on the head once more and swirled her tongue around before dipping it into his slit, tasting more and more of his pre cum and making his breath to hitch in his throat and making his knees go weak. She pushed it all the way back in and let him fuck her mouth with haste. Mikasa stopped her movements, letting him fuck her mouth as he pleased as she reached up, her hands ghosting over the 5 individual red lines on each of his legs, and massage his balls to add to his pleasure. Eren moaned again and bit his shirt in an attempt to quiet himself down as he started to sweat and pant, moaning her name quietly.

"F-Fuck! M-Mikasa!..." He moaned, gripping her hair tighter, making her moan in return "I'm g-gonna-" Before he could even finish his sentence, he came hard in her mouth. She moaned deeply and closed her eyes as she felt his hot cum run down her throat, swallowing everything he had to offer greedily and withdrawing him from her mouth and licking the leftovers from her lips. A line of saliva and pre cum still connected her lips to his member as she opened her eyes again, making sure she never broke her gaze from him as she swallowed the last of his seed with a small moan.

"What a good girl you are for me~" He praised, biting his lip again and running his fingers through her dark hair. The praise caused her eyes to become darker and pull her own delicate lip between her teeth. Eren held back a groan at the sight of a flustered Mikasa on her knees before him with wet and parted lips as she breathed heavily. Jean would be turning in his grave. You know, if he was actually dead.

Eren took her hand and stood her back up gently, pulling her close sharply by her waist and kissing her deeply. He licked her lips and tasted traces of himself as well as a small amount of his blood from before firmly enough. He looked into her clouded gaze again and leaned in close, whispering his hot breath in her ear.

"I should deliver the Captains papers more often~ You'll get you reward later~"

She shivered in his arms and whimpered slightly, biting her lip again at the thoughts of her reward for later, a bigger heat already spreading through her body.


End file.
